Percy Jackson The Olympian
by Ultraodan
Summary: Alternate ending to BOO. Two or Three shot. T for major character death.


**This is my first Fanfic. I appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Two or Three-shot **

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Alternate ending to BOO. Ignores TOA**

* * *

_Percy P.O.V_

Jason, Leo and I double teamed on Gaia. Jason got her in the air. I distracted her on Blackjack wile Leo attacked her from behind. We kept this going for a couple of minutes.

Suddenly she fell, molding back into the Earth. In the corner of my eye I saw something. Jason, lying on his back. Will Solace standing over him. Will looked up at me, with tears in his eyes. Jason was dead.

_Piper P.O.V_

Oh gods. I felt tears trickle down my face.

"No! He can't be!"

Then I saw something that shocked me. Zeus. Kneeling over Jason, crying.

Zeus stood up looked around, put on a strong look.

"Gods flash your children to the throne room. Hades take the dead to your palace. Apollo Tend to the wounded once you get to the throne room."

I felt Aphrodite flash me to Olympus.

_Percy P.O.V_

After Apollo and his kids finished healing the wounded, all the gods sat on their thrones.

Zeus spoke up. "Demigods of the great prophecy, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano come forward to claim your reward."

We looked at each other then walked forward.

Zeus addressed us. "You shall be given a choice. Become a god, or we will grant any wish within the power of the fates."

I spoke up quickly. "Lord Zeus, may we have some time to think about it."

Zeus looked at me. I think he was slightly annoyed. " Very well."

I tuned to Annabeth. She knew what I was thinking. "Godhood together?" She nodded.

I turned back to Zeus. "I am ready."

"Me too." Everyone else said.

Hepturius started. "Leo Valdez, what do you choose? And yes once you marry Calypso she will become immortal."

"I accept godhood."

"I think I should address this now," Zeus said. "For his sacrifice we have granted Jason Grace entrance to the Isle of the Blessed."

Piper smiled.

Aphrodite spoke up next. " Piper McLean, what do you chose? And yes you can visit Jason."

"I choose godhood."

Ares spoke next. "Frank Zhang, what do you choose?

"I choose a gift. Remove my curse, the piece of firewood."

Then it was Hades. "Hazel Levesque, what do you choose?"

"I choose godhood."

Hades spoke again. "Nico di Angelo, what do you choose?"

"I choose godhood."

Belona appeared in the throne room. "Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, what do you choose?"

"I choose a gift. Simply for you to swear on the Sticks that you will claim your children as soon as they arrive at camp."

All the gods spoke up. "I swear on the river Styx that I shall claim any demigod children of mine as soon as they arrive at camp."

Athena spoke up. "Annabeth Chase, what do you choose?

"I choose godhood."

Now it was Poseidon. "I believe he deserves it." All the gods nodded. What was happening? "Percy Jackson instead of becoming a god you may become an Olympian God. What do you choose?"

I was taken aback becoming an Olympian! "I choose Olympic Godhood."

At that the fates came into the room. They all spoke at once. "Hail Leo Valdez, God of fire, sarcasm and accomplishment. Hail Piper McLean, goddess of natural beauty and sacrifice. Frank Zhang we remove your curse. Hail Hazel Levesque, goddess of gems, the dead, curses and control. Hail Nico di Angelo, god of death and the dead, assistant to Hades. Hail Annabeth Chase, goddess of architecture, wisdom and battle strategy, architect of Olympus. Hail Perseus Jackson, Olympic god of tides, Time, heroes, sword fighting, fairness and loyalty, twice hero of Olympus, twice subject of the great prophecy, bane of Kronos and Gaia, defeater of many giants, heir to the seas."

Wait that meant I was replacing Kronos and Triton. Everyone was shocked at that.

I felt a huge rush of power. When I opened my eyes I was 6 meters tall **(20 feet)**. Then there was another throne in the room. Mine. It was sea green with wave patterns. It was besides Poseidon's.

Zeus broke the silence. "Let this meeting continue!" With that he summoned some thrones for the rest of the new gods. "Sit."


End file.
